


The Weddings of King Xander of Nohr and King Ryoma of Hoshido

by Nyx (nyxmidnight)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Implied Leo/Takumi if you squint, Kissing, M/M, Spooning, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To ensure peace between their kingdoms and to unite their destinies, Prince Xander and Prince Ryoma are wed in each of their respective kingdoms. But of course, a marriage needs to be consummated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hoshido

It took all of Ryoma's willpower to not kidnap Xander from the crowd and drag him to bed once the wedding ceremony, a beautiful ceremony held in the royal palace of Hoshido, was over and most of the guests had eaten their fill at the ensuing banquet. He was polishing off a bottle of sake in between pouring more for Xander, who absent-mindedly was drinking every cup as he received the congratulations of the least skeptical of the diplomats of Hoshido with a polite smile.

"Hey," a pretty drunk Ryoma leaned over to whisper to his new manly bride, "how about we go consummate before you fall over drunk."

Xander nearly choked on his latest cup of sake before turning to his royal husband. "I'm not drunk, you are," he pointed out as he booped Ryoma on the nose.

"Hah! I can take much more than this," Ryoma boasted, making Takumi, seated at the nearest guest table, shake his head. Still, Ryoma had the decency to decrease the volume to a whisper before continuing. "I want to eat you now."

A small shiver crawled up Xander's back even as he calmly put his sake cup down on the low table before him. "You're the king. Announce our retiring for the night."

Ryoma got up carefully, catching himself on Xander's shoulder as he lost his balance a bit on the way up, but managed to stand. The crowd fell quiet, which made Ryoma grin. "Thank you all for being here on this day that will go down in History!" he all but shouted. "We've quite enjoyed your company tonight, but I'm afraid we must retire for the night, as our kingdoms, though at peace now, will not govern themselves!"

It was not the fanciest speech, but it was applauded politely nonetheless by everyone present, including Xander.

"You comin', my Prince?" Ryoma asked Xander who was still seated on his heels by his side.

"As soon as my legs wake up, my King," Xander admitted. He was not used to sitting the Hoshidan way at all.

Ryoma, drunk and giddy, knelt to gather Xander in his arms, stealing a kiss on the way which made the gathered audience gasp, then laughing, carried him to the decorated and blessed bed in the royal chamber for the wedding night. "Are your legs awake now?" he asked as his laughter died down and he lay Xander down on the thick futon.

Xander groaned. "No, just in pain." His head spun a bit once he was laying down, and he wiped his face with the ample sleeve of his black wedding kimono. Damn, he was a lot more drunk than he thought...

"Are you okay?" Ryoma asked as he lay by his side, caressing his now husband's blond hair.

"How much did you give me to drink?" Xander asked, a bit concerned, before looking around the room. "Did no one follow us?"

Ryoma shrugged. He had no answer for the first question. "My retainers are nearby. Do you need something?"

"No, I just expected a crowd listening in at the door to check if we actually, uhm..."

"What?" Ryoma was confused. "Does that happen at Nohrian weddings?"

"It's tradition."

That meant once he would marry Xander in Nohr... Ryoma made a note to himself to be VERY quiet once on his second wedding night. "It's just you and me tonight." His smile turned mischievous. "Think you can perform without an audience?"

Xander rolled his eyes and put his hand over Ryoma's face, but he was smiling when he looked at Ryoma again. "Get me out of this kimono already." There was no way he was undoing this mess of folds, layers, and knots on his own. Getting into it had required quite a few servants.

Ryoma hummed softly as he stole another kiss from Xander, then began undressing him with practised ease, pressing his lips to Xander's bare skin as he exposed it. His new ally and husband was a military genius, so his pale skin had no scars to show. It didn't stop him from admiring its softness and the way it caught the light of the lamps in the room as Xander lay beneath him.

"Not that I don't appreciate," Xander softly spoke as Ryoma kissed the back of his sword hand, "but all this alcohol is making me drowsy..."

"Are you asking me to stop or to hurry up?"

"I don't know," Xander admitted, caressing Ryoma's cheek with his index finger. "You look so... enamoured."

Ryoma leaned into the touch with a soft smile. "I did tell you this wasn't just a political marriage. And you are very handsome. Particularly like this."

"Naked?" Xander joked.

"And smiling. And mine."

"Flatterer," Xander accused him as he reached up to pull Ryoma on top of him. "Get undressed already."

Since he was used to wearing this style of clothing, Ryoma quickly shed the many layers covering himself, soon kneeling naked between Xander's spread legs. He leaned over and kissed Xander again, deeply, letting his husband run his fingers through his long hair as he embraced him for a long moment. When Ryoma broke the kiss, he stretched out to the side to grab a towel and a small jar of ointment. Not exactly standard wedding accessories, but Ryoma wanted to make his husband comfortable. After putting the towel down under Xander's hips, he took some of the greasy ointment from the jar and used it to rub circles over Xander's puckered hole with his fingertips.

"Now I'm asking you to hurry up," Xander said as he spread his legs further for Ryoma, planting his feet in the thick futon.

It made Ryoma chuckle, but he did gather more ointment and pushed two fingers inside Xander carefully. Xander gasped at the intrusion and tensed up, so Ryoma used his other hand to caress Xander's defined abs. "Relax. Let go. Don't forget to breathe."

Xander let go of the breath he was holding, rolling his head back a bit. Despite Ryoma's caresses, he was now at half-mast and showing no sign of getting back to full hardness. "This is... not as easy as I was led to believe..."

"Would you rather do something else?" Ryoma asked. He could just suck Xander off or something.

"I'm fine," Xander replied, looking up at Ryoma's face. "There has to be penetration to consummate."

"We're not exactly king and queen here."

Xander shook his head, very awake now. "It's the principle of the thing." Then, reaching between his legs to stroke his poor soft cock, he said, "Please continue."

Ryoma shook his head right back at Xander, but he did continue, after gathering a lot more ointment over his fingers. His fingers slid in more easily this time, as Xander took in deep, slow breaths. He stretched his husband gently, taking his time, leaning in to rain kisses on Xander's left inner thigh as the head of Xander's cock finally lifted again. "Still with me?" he asked, looking over at Xander's heavy-lidded eyes.

"Yeah." Xander let go of his cock and stretched out his arms and shoulders like a lazy cat. "Not for very much longer, however."

"I'll wake you up," Ryoma said before grinning and wrapping the fingers of one hand around the base of his cock. "Here I come!"

Xander let out a short laugh. "Please take care of me," he said as if he was a young maiden on her first night.

Ryoma's grin widened and his cheeks flushed slightly. "I'll always take care of you. I only ask that you take care of me in return."

Xander answered by putting his hand over Ryoma's free hand, which was resting on Xander's hip.

Nodding once, Ryoma moved forward, making Xander gasp anew. "Gods, you're so big," Xander hissed once he got his breath back.

"Breathe," Ryoma told him as he pulled back, then dumped half of what was left of ointment over his cock before spreading it over the shaft and head. "This should help... if you ever want me to stop, just say so, Xander." After Xander nodded, he resumed his attempt at penetration.

Xander closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, as before. He had very rarely been on the receiving end, and it was obvious, from his tightness around Ryoma to the fact that he did not know what to do with his hands, alternating between grabbing at the futon's blanket, resting them on his chest or on his stomach, or combing his fingers through his hair nervously.

It did not go unnoticed. "I'm in," Ryoma announced once he got his only slightly above average cock up to the hilt inside Xander. "Maybe this position is a bit hard on you." Grasping Xander's shoulder, he rolled them onto their sides in one fluid motion, managing to stay inside Xander as he did so. He raised Xander's leg, hooking it over his hip as he pressed his chest against Xander's. Smiling at his husband's startled expression, he kissed the tip of his nose and took hold of Xander's arms to drape them around his back. "Here. Hold onto me and I'll take care of everything."

With a soft smile, Xander hugged Ryoma close, pressing his lips to Ryoma's forehead as Ryoma began thrusting into him in a slow, deliberate rhythm, using one hand to hold him by the hip as the other went to his cock to stroke it. Xander groaned, focusing on his own breathing and the sweet smell of Ryoma's hair. It was not painful, but it was uncomfortable, especially at the beginning. He was not used to feeling so full. Ryoma's hand on his dick did help, as did holding him close and covering his face in kisses, but he was still relieved when he felt Ryoma come inside him with a loud grunt, then pull out carefully.

Letting go of Xander's hip, Ryoma moved up on the mattress just enough to be able to kiss Xander on the mouth as he jerked him off with both hands. "Good?" he asked his husband, who nodded in response and breathlessly kissed him again, slipping his tongue inside his mouth. Ryoma moaned into the kiss and stroked Xander to completion, letting him come in his cupped hand to not stain the red nuptial blanket over the futon. As Xander caught his breath, Ryoma grabbed the towel to wipe his hands and their cocks clean. He brushed some strands of Xander's blond hair out of his face to give him another kiss, but found himself captivated by the sight of Xander, panting softly, cheeks pinks and lips plump and reddened from kissing, eyes half-closed and dazed still from afterglow.

Feeling watched, Xander opened his eyes more and couldn't help but chuckle as he saw Ryoma's dumbstruck, flushed face. "See something you like?"

"I see someone I love," Ryoma corrected as he ran his thumb over Xander's lips. He could just not keep his hands off him today.

"You sappy drunk," Xander said even as he leaned into the touch. "Let us sleep now."


	2. Nohr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None of the Hoshido nor the Nohr royals should get drunk, basically.

Xander was quite grateful that his Nohrian wedding had been set a week after his Hoshidan one. He hadn't been able to get on horseback the day after his Hoshidan wedding night, on account of being amazingly hungover.

Not that Ryoma had fared much better.

This was why they were trying to drink in moderation at the banquet following their Nohrian wedding. It wasn't easy, however, as moderation in drinking wine gave the guests the impression that they were not enjoying themselves.

"Are you feeling ill, Lor- I mean, King Xander?" Laslow asked as he came to the table, bringing two more bottles for Xander and Ryoma.

"I'm fine, Laslow. I'm just trying to avoid a repeat of last week."

Lawlow, who remembered that day much better than Xander did, grimaced. "I understand. Still, is everything to your liking?"

"Absolutely," Xander replied as Ryoma leaned in.

"Everything's perfect," Ryoma confirmed, raising his glass.

Laslow nodded and left the table.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this," Xander told Ryoma as he turned toward him, smiling.

"I am!" Ryoma assured him, returning the smile.

Xander's smile turned mischievous. "Are you ready to join me in bed, then?"

Ryoma hesitated for a moment. He genuinely loved Xander, there was no doubt about it. Making love with him was always a delight, and they had not had sex since that night in Hoshido. But the thought of people listening in at the door or trying to peek in while he would be in bed with Xander honestly bothered him, even in the name of tradition.

"Ryoma?"

"I'm fine," Ryoma replied, putting a hand over Xander's on the table. "I just..."

"This is about the eavesdropping, is it not?"

Ryoma nodded, leaning into Xander's embrace. "It bothers me greatly."

"I know." Xander patted his shoulder. "I've taken some measures that should accommodate you and the people."

That made Ryoma smile despite his worries. Xander's consideration for his family, of which he was now a part of, was truly one of his great qualities. "Then I can't wait to join you."

Xander let go of Ryoma and rose to announce their retiring for the night and to direct the wedding guests to the bar that would remain open until the wee hours of the morning in gratitude for the multitude who had come to rejoice with their king. He then offered a hand to Ryoma, who took it as he rose from his chair, and they departed for the wedding night.

"You think more wine will keep the crowd busy long enough?" Ryoma asked as they headed for the bedroom.

"That is but phase 1 of my plan," Xander reassured him as he squeezed his hand in his.

"Brother darling!" A low, sultry voice welcomed them as they reached their destination. Camilla was standing guard before the door to Xander's bedroom, a massive axe at her feet. "Everything is ready for you and your husband."

"Thank you, dear sister." Xander let go of Ryoma's hand to hug his younger sister warmly.

She returned the hug, then, when Xander let her go, turned to Ryoma to pull him into one as well. "Dear brother-in-law, I will ensure that you are not disturbed tonight."

Ryoma, a bit confused by the hug, nodded and smiled regardless at her words. "Thank you, Camilla."

Once he and Ryoma were inside the room, Xander slid the lock in place and turned to Ryoma, who had trouble containing his laughter.

"What?"

"Your own sister is guarding your wedding bed! It feels like it should be the other way around."

Xander let out a chuckle. "Would you rather I call her in to give you a quick rundown on the birds and the bees?"

That made Ryoma laugh harder. "Gods, no." He walked up to Xander and loosely wrapped his arms around him. "I'm sure you'll do an excellent job yourself."

Xander replied with a kiss, a slow, deliberate one, slipping his tongue in Ryoma's mouth to stroke its counterpart. The kiss grew more frantic as Xander made his royal husband back up until his calves hit the bedframe. He began undressing him, buttons and ties swiftly coming undone so clothes could be discarded until they stood, skin against skin, hands in each other's hair, forehead to forehead, breathing in the same breath.

"I love you," Xander whispered, breathless, and it was enough to make Ryoma weak at the knee. Xander helped ease him down to the mattress, climbing over him as soon as he was lying down safely.

"Can we do it under the covers?" Ryoma asked after another kiss.

"Of course." Xander refrained from teasing Ryoma about it, making his way to the other side of the bed to grab a small jar similar to the one Ryoma had for their previous wedding night while his husband slipped his body under the covers, pulling them up to his chest.

Putting the jar down between the pillows, Xander moved in, pressing his body against Ryoma's, and kissed his collarbone. "Turn your back to me?"

Ryoma did, but tried to look at Xander over his shoulder. "I can't kiss you like this..."

"But I can," Xander pointed out, leaning in to kiss Ryoma on the ear. "You took great care of me in Hoshido. Allow me to return the favour."

"As you wish, my King," Ryoma answered, allowing himself to relax into Xander's embrace. He chuckled softly when Xander rained kisses over the side of his neck, then gasped when Xander slipped a slippery finger, then two, inside of him. They went in with relative ease, and Ryoma had to bite his bottom lip to keep from making noise when a third finger pushed in.

"Does it hurt?" Xander asked with concern in his voice.

"No, I... I don't want to be heard," Ryoma explained as Xander kissed his shoulder.

"I see." Xander slowly pulled his fingers out, leaving Ryoma to feel neglected until he replaced his fingers with his lubricated cock. "Next time we'll go somewhere where you can scream." He wrapped an arm around Ryoma's chest and clung to the blanket to keep him covered while he began fucking him deeply.

Ryoma gasped and hooked one leg over Xander's, to give him better access. He was soon rewarded with more neck kisses and a slick hand on his balls, stroking and rolling them with care. Having his balls played with was a new sensation to Ryoma, but not an unwelcome one. Not being jerked off as he was fucked by his husband helped him focus on controlling the sounds of pleasure he was trying to not let out. That Xander was trying to remain silent as well through kissing all of his skin that he could reach was encouraging Ryoma. He felt incredibly lucky to have such a caring, remarkable man as husband, and deeply loved when Xander came inside him, warming his insides, lips pressed to his shoulder blade.

He came soon after, with Xander rubbing circles over his sac, and let out a deep sigh. There was some ruckus outside the door, which made him tense up, but judging from Camilla's even voice, she was still in control of the situation.

"It's okay," Xander whispered against the skin of his shoulder. "Nobody can get past Camilla."

He just had to time to turn around and grab a rag to clean them with, when Odin appeared in the room in a puff of smoke that smelled distinctively of alcohol. "CONGRATULATIONS!" he bellowed, holding two bottles of wine. He was probably pretty damn drunk, judging from the redness of his face.

Ryoma screamed in surprise at the intrusion and pulled the blankets even higher as Xander glared. "Odin! When I said no one was allowed to come in, that included you!"

"Leo's orders, my King!" as if that explained anything. He stumbled to Xander and shoved the bottles in his hands. "To enjoy your afterglow with!"

"Where is Leo?!" Xander growled as Ryoma peeked at the dark mage over the blankets.

"Rollin' under the table with a Hoshidan prince."

"What?!" Xander and Ryoma asked in unison, Ryoma sitting up sharply.

"Drinkin' contest." Odin giggled. "Niles is watchin' over'em. Anyway!" He might have had more to say, but when he clapped his hands together to change the subject, it activated his spell and he disappeared in the same puff of alcoholic smoke.

Both Xander and Ryoma stared at the spot where Odin had been standing for a moment, speechless.

"That was the scariest news Odin has ever reported to me."

Ryoma glanced at Xander. "Which part?"

"All of them."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Weddings of King Xander of Nohr and King Ryoma of Hoshido: Leo's Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800502) by [Nyx (nyxmidnight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx)




End file.
